Ta main de fer
by jwulees
Summary: J'aimais cet homme, je l'aimais à en mourrir...à en souffrir. Pourquoi suisje resté à ses côtés, pourquoi aisje endosser le masque de la pitié... et qui sera là lorsque j'aurai besoin d'être sauvé. SLASH
1. Chapter 1

**Note de l'auteur** : Voici une autre fic, de quatre chapitres. Je tente de peindre le portrait des hommes victimes de violence, je tente de comprendre pourquoi les victimes, hommes ou femmes, demeurent auprès de leur bourreau, de leur amour...

Prologue

Parfois nous faisons des choix, des choix irrationnels, des choix irréfléchis, des choix par manque de temps, par impulsions par pression, par peur, par désir, par amour.

Et puis généralement nous regrettons ces choix, souvent nous nous dégoutons, nous nous en voulons, mais à ce moment il est évidement trop tardé

J'avais fait un choix. Une décision que j'avais cru réfléchi. J'y avais songé plusieurs mois, j'avais tenté d'être logique, j'avais même tenté de mettre mes sentiments de côté…et pourtant…

Et puis j'avais rapidement regretté.

Par amour j'avais donné beaucoup, par amour j'avais fait aveuglément confiance, par amour j'avais malheureusement entamé mon épitaphe.

Et cet amour…cet amour bafoué battait encore dans mes veines…battait autant que je l'étais.

Et par amour je fermais les yeux car après tout il me l'avait juré…il changerait.


	2. Chapitre 1: je t'aime à mourir

**Lamentable erreur de ma part, j'ai posté ce chapitre dans la mauvaise fic, je devais être épuisée vendredi dernier, bref je le reposte au bon endroit et vous met la suite immédiatement !**

**Note de l'auteur : **Ce chapitre comporte une scène de viol faiblement décrite, si vous n'êtes pas confortable avec l'idée je vous conseille de sauter cette partie du chapitre ou bien de ne pas le lire du tout.

Les chapitres ne sont pas très longs, j'en conviens et le prologue était volontairement court. Je voulais qu'il saisisse…j'ai eu l'effet escompté, je crois. Cette fic contient encore 3 autres chapitres, tous terminés. C'est une courte fic, je ne voulais pas entamer un autre long projet…ceux qui traînent sur comprendront 

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 1**

**POV Harry.**

Je luis appartiens, prétendre autrement serait des enfantillages. Je suis sien, depuis toujours me semble-t-il, depuis un an me dit-on, pour l'éternité me rappelle-t-il.

Je suis son ange, son amour, son homme, jusqu'à ce que je devienne son erreur, sa bêtise, son boulet, sa petite pute. Je ne sais pas de quoi je me plais, j'ai son manoir, son énorme manoir, j'ai sa richesse, j'ai le luxe et parfois son amour et pourtant je cherche davantage. Dans un sens il a raison, je suis devenu une petite pute de luxe, sa petite pute de luxe. J'erre dans le manoir, autant que mon âme lésée erre quelque part…ailleurs. J'erre dans le manoir, serrant mes bras autour de moi. La douleur. Seul vestige de notre passion, peut-être en fait de ma passion. Les ecchymoses comme preuve d'amour, je m'admoneste, il a raison. : je l'ai mérité. Je suis si bête. Je me la fermerai.

Lucius, le froid, le sensuel, le charismatique, l'énigmatique. Et moi un pathétique Sauveur par coïncidence.

J'ignore comment j'en suis venu à l'aimer, j'ignore comment Narcissa a disparu et parfois même je me surprends à ne pas vouloir le découvrir.

Draco vient de temps à autre visiter son père, mais ses visites se font rares. J'en viens à les espérer, moi qui l'avait, il n'y a pas si longtemps de cela, honni.

Severus vient aussi à l'occasion et c'est une autre de ces personnes que jamais je n'aurais cru être heureux de rencontrer. Je ne me fais plus difficile, peu importe la personne qui peut me sortir de mon ennui, de ma routine, peu importe qui sera cette personne je l'accueillerai comme le meilleur de mes amis, ces amis que je n'ai plus.

J'ai mal, horriblement mal. Je sais qu'il m'aime ; il me l'a si souvent dit, mais je finis toujours recroquevillé à ses pieds, je finis toujours par être blessé. Mais…je me sens ingrat. Il me donne tout, il a mis sa réputation en jeu pour m'aimer, il me fait vivre, il m'aime tellement, qu'il voudrait me faire un enfant. Et moi je critique encore, il a raison de m'En vouloir, parfois j'ai vraiment une âme noire.

Je voudrais aller travailler, gagner ma vie, être autonome, mais la dernière fois, et la seule fois, que je lui en avais fait la demande, il n'avait pas apprécié.

Je l'attends dans l'un des énormes salons, il va bientôt revenir du travail. Je vérifie que le thé est près à être servi, ni trop chaud, ni trop froid. Son journal st disposé à côté de sa tasse. Ma vie offerte en offrande. Je ne porte qu'un léger boxer, c'est ce qu'il désire d'ailleurs. Après tout, je sais où je finirai, mes vêtements superflus ne feraient que lui faire perdre du temps, son si précieux temps. À chaque joue, au retour du travail, il me souille, moi qui avait toujours rêvé de ce moment, je l'ai maintenant en aversion, je sais qu'elle brutalité il peut contenir.

Dès qu'il en aura terminé je pourrai revêtir quelque chose de plus approprié, à ce moment je me mentirai en croyant avoir retrouvé ma dignité.

Je viens de l'entendre apparaître à l'extérieur du manoir, mon cœur se serre, je l'aime. Ma gorge s'assèche, j'ai peur. Une autre soirée à notre actif, j'espère seulement ne pas entamer une de ces soirées où éventuellement je pleurerai.

§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o

- Tu dois partir, Harry, je n'ai jamais eu la force d'aider ma mère, mais il n'est pas dit que je te laisserai périr.

Je le regarde, attristé. Une joue si blessé qu'elle ne ressemble à rien réellement, le sang séché dans mes cheveux, les coupures plus ou moins profondes…hier j'ai vraiment fait l'idiot. Lucius en a eu assez, le pauvre.

- _Tu seras seul sans moi Harry, avait-il dit. Qui voudrait bien encore de toi, tu as de la chance que je sois là, tu as de la chance que je t'aime. Personne d'autre ne passera par-dessus ta stupidité, ta laideur, Harry._

_J'avais baissé la tête. Je savais tout cela…je le savais tellement. Même maintenant, alors que je l'avais poussé à me battre, alors que j'avais agit bêtement, il m'aimait._

- Je l'aime Draco, je ne veux pas partir…

- Mais…Harry, regarde-toi…il aurait pu te tuer !

J'hausse les épaules, je ne sais plus où j'en suis.

- Je le méritais, fais-je doucement.

- Personne ne….

Mais je ne l'écoute déjà plus. Là porte d'entrée vient de s'ouvrir. Lucius est de retour, j'ai heureusement que mon boxer sur le corps, de toute manière ce matin je ne n'arrivais pas à enfiler autre chose.

Draco n'existe plus, je ne le vois plus. Je suis concentré sur ces pas qui approchent, je n'entends plus les supplications de notre invité ; Lucius est arrivé.

Dès qu'il entre dans la pièce, son regard s'assombrit, il n'est certainement pas heureux d'être distrait de sa routine journalière.

- Père, fit Draco, poliment.

Il n'était pas le fils de Lucius sans raison il connaissait son père, il savait comment se comporter.

- Quelle surprise, Draco. Tu viens au manoir en mon absence, maintenant ? Harry va dans notre chambre. Attends-moi.

Sans même songer à terminer la conversation, à saluer l'invité ou même à lui sourire, je sors du salon, le visage défait. Je n'ai rien fait de mal cette fois, alors pourquoi je ressens cette angoisse maladive ?

Les voix s'élevaient. Draco finit par comprendre qu'il ferait mieux de partir. Et moi j'attends son retour, immobile. Il entre dans la chambre un regard brûlant de colère, je connais ce regard, je devrais me mettre à l'abri, mais les abris n'existent pas, n'existent plus.

- Alors Harry, comment trouves-tu mon fils ? Il est de ton goût ?

Pas ce ton, Merlin, s'il vous plait, tout mais pas ce ton.

- Draco est ton fils, Lucius et…

- Combien brillant de ta part de narrer l'indéniable !

Et voilà cette joue qui n'avait pas fini de s'infecter, qui se voit encore agressée.

- C'est toi que j'aime Lucius, je n'aime personne d'autre. Je le jure, je ne ressens rien pour Draco, pardonne-moi, je ne voulais pas te vexer…

Me voilà à implorer maintenant…et je ferme les yeux. Il s'est déshabillé d'un coup de baguette, son envie franchement visible et sans m'avertir, sans même un mot, je suis retourné et il me pénètre. Sauvagement. Fortement. Cruellement. Malgré les nombreuses occasions où je me suis retrouvé dans cette position, je peux tout de même sentir les sensibles vaisseaux éclater, la peau se fendre, les blessures plus ou moins fraîches s'ouvrir à nouveau et je hurle. Je hurle comme un damné, alors qu'il entre et sort sans gêne, alors qu'il me fait si mal. Je pleure, je hurle, et finalement je me résous au silence. Je n'entends plus ses râles, je n'entends plus ses paroles vexantes. Je peux sentir le sang s'écouler le long de mes jambes, ce qui ne l'empêche pas d'aller plus rapidement, plus fortement. Et lorsqu'il se libère enfin, il me laisse sur le sol, sur ma honte et ma peur. Il me laisse là, en pleurs, je me jure alors de ne plus parler à Draco.

- Je m'excuse, je m'excuse…

Oui, oui, c'est bien moi qui s'excuse et je continue à le faire alors qu'il se rhabille lentement.

- Tu me dégoûtes, Harry, tu me dégoûtes vraiment. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je demeure avec toi. Une pute ferait mieux !

- Lucius, je te promets d'être meilleur, je te promets n'importe quoi, mais s'il te plait, ne pars pas, j'ai besoin de toi.

- Tu as besoin de moi ? Tu es le pire égoïste que je n'ai jamais connu ! Tu ne penses qu'à toi, toujours qu'à toi ! Est-ce que tout le monde doit être au pied de Harry Potter ? Est-ce que tout le monde doit te vénérer ? Mais remarque bien combien plus personne ne veut de toi, Harry, regarde bien combien je suis le seul qui peut t'endurer !

- Je m'excuse, je suis désolé….

Il m'écoute à peine et s'il me regarde c'est par inadvertance. Je le vois ouvrir la porte de la chambre et je veux en mourir. Il ne peut pas me quitter, je l'aime. Sans lui je suis seul, sans lui je suis rien.

Je récupère la force nécessaire, je me lève, m'habile et le rejoint au salon, là où il boit son thé, là où il lit son journal, là où j'existe à peine.

- Lucius, je t'en prie…Je n'ai d'amour que pour toi. J'ai dit la même chose à Draco.

- Pourquoi aurais-tu dit cela à Draco ?

C'est bien la question que je crains.

- Il voulait que je te quitte, je lui ai dit d'oublier cela, que c'est toi que j'aimais.

Lucius me regarde alors longuement. Ciel que je déteste être observé ainsi. Il finit par me sourire, bien que faiblement, mon coeur manque à ce moment certainement un bond.

- Va te coucher, Harry, me demande-t-il.

Je m'exécute, même si mon estomac me hurle famine, même si j'ai seulement envie de me coller à lui. Je l'aime tellement. Je songe au drame que j'aurais pu vivre et j'ai l'esprit qui tourne. C'était certainement moins une.

Je n'ai pu revoir Draco, j'ai compris que Lucius avait dû intervenir. En fait Lucius m'avait intimé de ne plus entrer en contact avec des gens en ses absences. Je le comprends ; je suis tellement un homme de faible vertu que je me laisserais détourner de mon amour. Lucius se préoccupe de moi Il veut m'éviter les corrections, ce pourquoi il agit ainsi. Il me l'a dit : il déteste me faire du mal, mais je semble ne comprendre que cette manière.

Les jours passent mais malgré mon isolation totale, Lucius s'en prend fréquemment à moi. Et plus les jours passent, plus ma souffrance devient intolérable. J'ignore combien de mes os sont brisés, j'ignore si certaines cicatrices pourront un jour guérir. Ses paroles semblent être de plus en plus imprégnées de venin, un venin qui se répand dans ma peau et tente de m'anéantir à coup de mots, comme des couteaux dans l'estime, comme une lame sur ma fierté, comme une épée dans toutes mes forces.

Et bien sûr je ne peux faire autrement. La douleur est devenue insupportable, celle physique qui m'étourdit, celle mentale qui m'avili. Fuir tout simplement, fuir. Même sans baguette, j'ai décidé de fuir.

La course que j'ai alors entamée j'ignorais que je mettrais ma vie entière à l'achever. Je n'avais pas réalisé alors. Je croyais que m'en aller éliminerait tous mes ennuis, c'était ma première erreur.

Je suis sortit du manoir, laissant mes quelques possessions à l'intérieur, à ce moment ma peau seule avant de l'importance. Stressé comme je l'étais je me demande encre comment j'ai pu faire pour apparaître. J'avais peur de faire une erreur. Peut-être était-ce moi qui exagérait, peut-être que Lucius faisait effectivement ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour moi. Et moi en ingrat, je lui crachais au visage. Mais il était trop tard, j'étais devant le manoir Snape. Je craignais de revoir Draco. Et s'il me ramenait à son père ? S'il m'en voulait pour les paroles de Lucius. Si si, si..

Alors que je venais d'apparaître, j'ai compris que l'effort avait été trop intense. Je m'effondrai devant le portique du manoir. Dans l'état où j'étais, je demeurais même surpris d'avoir pu ne serait-ce que m'habiller.

J'étais en sécurité maintenant, conscient, ou pas, j'étais sauf, j'étais loin de Lucius.

**Fin POV Harry**


	3. Chapitre 2: Je n'attends qu'une parole d

Harry gisait là, sur le pas de porte de Severus et n'eut été du fait que ce dernier allait sortir, il n'aurait pas vu le jeune homme. Un cri d'horreur sortit de la bouche du maître de potions. Au courant de toutes ces années en tant que mangemort et ensuite en tant qu'espion, jamais un corps mutilé ne lui avait paru autant violenté. Peut-être que la violence lors de ces attaques étaient magiques, peut-être laissait-elle moins de traces physiques apparentes, mais Severus savait que le corps qui se trouvait devant lui avait été réduit depuis longtemps au statut d'animal et même encore, les animaux ne sont jamais aussi cruel entre les membres de leur espèce. Les animaux tuent pour survivre, les humains tuent les leurs par violence pure. Il aurait voulu sortir Harry des griffes de Lucius depuis longtemps, dès que Harry avait emménagé chez Lucius en fait. Mais comment sauver une personne qui ne veut pas être sauvée, comment sauver une personne qui ne croit pas qu'elle doit être sauvée, une personne qui finalement croit vivre une Éden parfait, qui croit recevoir ce qu'elle mérite? Il avait dû observer silencieusement, attendre de pouvoir tendre la main. Et cette main il avait été près à la tendre depuis si longtemps qu'il avait commencé à perdre espoir.

Il prit doucement Harry dans ses bras, tentant de ne pas trop le toucher, tentant de ne pas le blesser davantage.

L'odeur de sang qui émanait du corps lui montait au nez, à la tête, lui donnait la nausée, lui brisait cœur. Lui, il avait aimé Harry, il l'aimait encore. Mais Harry avait choisi Lucius. Severus avait cru voir son cœur se briser, car lui il savait, il savait ce que le pauvre endurerait. Il n'existe certainement aucun bon présage pour ceux qui deviennent le deuxième conjoint d'un homme qui a déjà tué. Harry n'avait, en fait, jamais su que Severus l'aimait. Lucius l'avait devancé dans sa demande et Severus n'avait pas eu la force de subir un refus, il avait vu Harry tellement enjoué à l'idée de fréquenter Lucius, qu'il avait préféré demeurer dans l'ombre, se disant que la journée, car il savait qu'il y en aurait une, où Harry voudrait fuir, avec chance il viendrait le rejoindre. Dans ces moments, lorsque vous tentez de sortir d'une relation abusive, c'est rarement pour en entreprendre une autre.

Severus le coucha finalement sur un des grands lits d'une des suites les plus protégées de son manoir. Il savait que Lucius viendrait voir dans sa demeure en premier, il savait que ce dernier ignorait l'existence de ces suites, elles avaient été conçues de telle sorte à permettre une sécurité quasi absolue si les protections magiques avaient flanché et laissé pénétrer des inconnus dans le manoir.

Le maître de potion tenta de ne pas penser à l'amour qu'il éprouvait encore pour le jeune homme, lorsqu'il lui retira ses vêtements, lorsqu'il fut confronté aux plaies à vif, au corps en sang. Bien sûr Severus pu tout soigner, bien sûr il remit le corps dans un état de fonctionner, mais il savait que malgré les nombreuses potions, Harry aurait encore mal, qu'il se réveillerait le lendemain matin, des pulsions douloureuses battant ça et là dans tout son être.

Et alors qu'il le veillait Severus s'installa sur un divan, près du feu, non loin du lit où dormait le jeune garçon et il reposa sa tête dans ses mains. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas agi avant, pourquoi n'avait-il pas pu trouver un moment, une méthode, les mots justes, peut-être pour le délivrer de sa prison de haine, de sa prison d'amour. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'y avait pas songé, ce n'est pas qu'il n'avait rien essayé, mais chaque avenue semblait bloquée à un moment par la jalousie de Lucius, à un autre par l'amour de Harry. D'un côté comme de l'autre, les essais étaient infructueux.

Severus se releva finalement, nourrissant le feu, sachant que la nuit serait longue, comme le serait les prochains jours, ceux où il attendrait le réveil du garçon, ceux où il espérerait que ce dernier n'ait pas pris une décision futile, ceux où il tenterait d'oublier tout le malheur que Lucius avait pu faire en une seule existence.

Plus de quatre jours passèrent, quatre jours, douze heures, trente-cinq minutes et quelques secondes pour être davantage exact…oui, il avait fait le compte, oui il avait attendu ce moment et oui il l'avait craint aussi.

Il le vit se réveiller, il le vit ouvrir lentement ses yeux, tenter de reconnaître l'endroit, de mettre un nom sur ce qu'il ressentait, un nom sur celui qu'il voyait, des explications sur ce qu'il vivait. Il le vit refermer les yeux; il venait de se souvenir, le souvenir le blessait, sa vie entière faisant certainement de même. Il le vit finalement verser une larme, la seule qu'il se permettrait, la seule qui dénotait dans sa lourdeur, les méandres passées…et celles à venir.

- Où suis-je, demanda finalement Harry?

- Tu es dans mon manoir, répondit Severus en s'approchant de lui.

Il ne s'approcha pas trop, sachant que le jeune homme aurait de la difficulté avec la proximité des corps.

- Que…comment…quand…Lucius …?

- Je comprends que tu sois confus, Harry, on le serait à moindre. Laisse-moi te donner cette potion, c'est simplement une potion calmante et ensuite je vais tout t'expliquer, promit Severus.

Harry, habitué à obéir, avala la potion sans broncher, sans s'opposer. Bien que cette attitude facilitait sa tâche, Severus savait que c'était un mauvais signe, un très mauvais signe.

- Tu es arrivé ici il y a quatre jours, entama alors Severus, tu as perdu conscience devant le pas de ma porte, je t'ai alors soigné et j'ai attendu que tu te réveilles. Comment tu as pu te trouver dans cet état, et bien c'est à toi de me le dire, malgré que je puisse imaginer mille et un scénarios.

- Lucius…, fit Harry avant de se taire rapidement.

Un éclair de frayeur passa dans son regard. Il avait trahi Lucius, il était partit. Lucius serait certainement en colère contre lui. Harry se tendit en songeant aux évènements passés. Pourquoi avait-il fuit? Oui Lucius avait été en colère contre lui, mais cette colère avait été justifiée, Harry faisait toujours en sorte de l'enrager, il était vraiment idiot.

- Lucius est dans son manoir. Il va bien. Il te cherche bien sûr, mais ce que je vais te dire est très important Harry, tu n'es pas obligé de retourner avec lui, tu peux demeurer ici, il y a suffisamment de place pour nous deux.

- Je dois retourner près de lui, dit Harry doucement. Il va m'attendre. Je ne peux vivre sans lui. Je l'aime…

- Peut-être serait-il prudent de ne pas y retourner Harry, après tout, regarde dans quel état il t'a mis, il aurait pu te tuer.

- Je l'ai enragé, c'était de ma faute….

- Ce ne sera jamais de ta faute, Harry, fit Severus un peu plus fortement qu'il ne le voulait. Comprends bien ceci, tu ne seras jamais à blâmer…Lucius agit, toi tu subis. Tu ne ferais rien qu'il te battrait à nouveau.

- Il ne me bat pas!

- HA non? Et que fait-il, s'indigna Severus?

- Il…il…m'aime, comme personne ne pourra le faire…il m'aime….

_Malgré tout…malgré ma laideur…malgré mon passé…malgré toutes les personnes que j'ai tuées…_

Severus secoua la tête, il semblait n'y avoir rien à faire, Harry était persuadé de cet amour, il était persuadé de cette authenticité, comment le convaincre que c'était tout faux, comment le convaincre autrement…comment briser toutes les croyances que Lucius lui avait imposées.

Severus constata alors à quel point Harry était brisé. Même Voldemort, avant que Harry ne le tue une bonne fois pour toute, ne l'avait pas autant brisé. Il soupira en sentant sa poitrine se serrer, en sentant qu'il n'y avait rien à faire. Harry était un adulte il ne pouvait pas le retenir contre son gré, il ne pouvait pas lui imposer de ne plus jamais revoir Lucius. Il pouvait essayer de le raisonner, mais il savait que Harry avait tellement été mentalement manipulé que ses efforts étaient pratiquement voués à ne rien produire.

- Et s'il te bat encore, Harry? Et si tu n'as pas la force de transplaner à nouveau et s'il te brise tellement que tu rejoindras les Londubat à Sainte-Mangouste?

Une lueur de crainte passa encore une fois dans le regard du jeune homme, mais fut rapidement remplacée par un déterminisme étonnant.

- Lucius sait quoi faire, si j'en viens là c'est que je l'aurai mérité. Lucius doit me punir…autrement je vais toujours mal agir, autrement je ne serai pas capable de devenir un homme…un vrai homme.

- L'amour ce n'est pas cela, Harry. Tu pourrais te trouver quelqu'un qui t'aimera autant, sinon davantage que Lucius et cette personne ne te blessera pas.

- C'est faux. Personne ne peut m'aimer, seul Lucius en est capable. Je veux le voir, je veux retourner à lui.

Severus soupira, résigné, il ne pouvait absolument rien faire. Il allait regarder Harry se lancer dans le vide sans parachute, il allait même l'aider à sauter.

- Je vais le contacter, je vais lui demander de te voir, Harry, mais je veux que tu réfléchisses bien. Tu as le droit de désirer demeurer ici, tu as le droit de te séparer de Lucius. Tu as le droit de vivre ta vie.

Il hocha sa tête, sachant pertinemment qu'il retournerait avec l'homme de sa vie, même s'il devrait payer cher sa fuite, même si Lucius lui faisait vivre les pires sévices, de toute façon ça serait mérité, de toute façon il se ferait ainsi pardonner.

Severus sortit de la pièce, se dirigea vers l'antre et c'est la mort dans l'âme qu'il contacta Lucius. Il savait que ce n'était pas une sage décision, mais que pouvait-il faire?

Lucius arriva dans les minutes suivantes, l'air certainement faussement paniqué. Severus le fit attendre au salon, alors qu'il alla chercher Harry dans la suite secrète. Ce dernier, lorsqu'il entendit que Lucius était présent sembla renaître et c'est bien ce qui fit mal à Severus. Il le guida vers le salon, leur disant qu'il serait dans la pièce d'à côté s'il y avait un besoin. Severus ne voulait perdre pas contact avec Lucius, même si avec le temps, avec les années, il en était venu à le détester plus que quiconque. Il ne voulait pas perdre le contact car il savait qu'ainsi il allait perdre le contact avec Harry et ne serait plus en mesure de l'aider…éventuellement. Car il savait bien qu'un jour Harry aurait encore besoin de lui.

La violence conjugale, la jalousie ne partent pas d'elles-mêmes et Lucius n'irait pas avouer qu'il avait un problème.

Harry, dès que Severus fut partit, baissa la tête, s'approchant doucement de Lucius.

- Comment vas-tu, Harry, fit ce dernier calmement?

Harry n'appréciait pas ce calme, car habituellement il était suivit d'une tempête incroyable.

- Je m'excuse, Lucius, je m'excuse d'être partit…fit Harry douloureusement en se jetant aux pieds de l'homme en agrippant sa taille, en couchant sa tête sur ses genoux. Je suis vraiment désolé. Je ne partirai plus, je te le promets…

- Tout ceci est bien beau, Harry. Mais je croyais t'avoir demandé comment tu allais.

- Je m'excuse…Je vais bien Lucius.

Il se sentait si faible, il se sentait si misérable, il se sentait si sale. Lucius avait tellement fait pour lui et voilà comment il le remerciait. C'était certainement une piètre récompense.

- Bien, bien, fit Lucius en passant une main dans les cheveux du jeune homme, une main qui le caressait doucement. C'est moi qui te dois des excuses, Harry. J'ai mal agit, je n'aurais jamais dû te faire du mal. Je t'implore, mon bel amour, peux-tu revenir au manoir avec moi.

Harry se sentait au Paradis, c'était le Lucius qu'il avait connu, il avait tellement raison de l'aimer.

- Je vais revenir, Lucius…je t'aime.

- Je te promets de ne plus te blesser, Harry.

Harry lui sourit franchement en le serrant davantage.

Lorsque Harry partit, suivit de Lucius, quelques minutes plus tard, Severus s'assit sur le divan que venait de quitter ses invités et il pleura. Il savait que tout ce que Lucius avait pu promettre se révèlerait faux, il savait que Harry en ressortirait blessé, il craignait finalement que le jeune homme en soit tué.

Il pleura franchement, se désolant de n'avoir pu rien faire, sachant qu'il allait observer de loin, Harry se faire gruger lentement par la bête…


	4. Chapitre 3: N'y voir que du feu

Chapitre 3

Les promesses, comme des fleurs oubliées, piétinées. Des promesses qui s'envolent, des promesses qui s'effritent, des promesses que l'ont fait pour mieux pouvoir les effacer. Des promesses finalement, qui laissent un goût amer, qui nous marqueront à jamais.

Harry avait cru, avait tellement voulu y croire aussi, s'y était rattaché avec désespoir à ces paroles…et pourtant…

La première gifle l'avait bouleversé, il s'était caché la vérité, voulant croire à l'erreur, voulant croire à l'oubli. Les subséquentes l'avaient laissé sans voix. Il était vraiment un piètre conjoint. Lucius avait eu tant de volonté, tant de courage de vouloir changer et lui il n'avait même pas pu l'aider, il n'avait même pas pu lui obéir. Simplement lui obéir. Il forçait Lucius à rompre ses promesses, il le forçait méchamment, sachant qu'après l'homme en souffrirait.

Il était mauvais, si mauvais. Il gâchait tout ce qu'il touchait et Lucius dans sa bonté d'âme, demeurait à ses côtés et tentait d'oublier tous ses défauts.

- Combien de fois devrais-je te dire, Harry, de laisser les elfes cuisiner. Tu ne parviens qu'à faire des mièvreries culinaires et tu oses ensuite espérer que je vais avaler cela! C'est vraiment te méprendre, idiot! Tu m'as coupé l'appétit, j'espère que tu as tout de même retiré une satisfaction quelconque.

- Je voulais te rendre heureux…Lucius, je m'excuse, fit Harry en ayant laissé tomber ses épaules en sentant ses yeux s'humecter.

- Me rendre heureux? N'es-tu pas un peu prétentieux? Comment ce mélange de volaille et de légumes apprêté avec si peu de goût pourrait parvenir à faire naître le bonheur chez moi? Ne m'attends pas, je ne reviendrai pas coucher.

Lucius sortit de table, revêtant sa cape, alors qu'Harry sentait son cœur se fendre, sentait sa vie s'élimer.

- Je m'excuse Lucius, je suis désolé, reste, je t'en prie, Lucius, reste…

Mais déjà Lucius s'en prenait à lui. Harry aurait pu le laisser partir sans tenter de le retenir, sans finir couché sur le col, victime à nouveau d'un torrent acharné, mais il avait voulu le retenir…

Harry avait perdu l'équilibre dès les premiers assauts, se recroquevillant immédiatement, ne faisant pas de bruits, sachant qu'il n'avait ce qu'il méritait, qu'il devrait penser à le remercier éventuellement de perdre son si précieux temps à le rendre plus tolérable, à l'améliorer.

Lorsque Lucius partit ce soir-là, ses vêtements quelques peu froissé par l'imbécillité de son conjoint, il rageait certainement encore. Harry quant à lui ne bougeait plus, son corps immobile sur le sol, ses yeux presque clos, son sourire effacé, ses larmes qui ravageaient peu à peu l'entité de son visage.

Lucius était partit, partit pour la nuit, pour ce qui semblerait être une vie. Passer la nuit seul, la nuit dans un lit vide, froid. La nuit en étant à la moitié, ou peut-être bien moins que cela, mais en étant tout de même une partie de quelqu'un. Une nuit à être livré à soi-même, à la solitude d'exister, d'exister sans raison, sans passion.

Il était tôt encore, le soleil trônait encore un peu dans le ciel, en signe d'espoir peut-être, pour se moquer sans doute. Harry tenta de se relever, sentant son corps refuser, sentant ses muscles se crisper. Il était si faible.

Harry demeura sur le sol, ne sachant où aller, ne sachant toute manière pas comment s'y rendre.

Il y resta de nombreuses heures, incapable de retirer son regard de la porte d'entrée, de cette porte que Lucius venait de traverser et à tout moment Harry espérait le voir revenir, le voir se pencher doucement vers lui, l'embrasser, pour finalement le prendre dans ses bras et le porter à leur lit. Mais tout ceci n'avait pratiquement aucune chance de se produire, Harry le savait. Pour recevoir de telles gentillesses il devrait le mériter. Aujourd'hui il avait mérité cette correction.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et Harry se surprit à espérer. Lucius était peut-être revenu, il voulait peut-être lui donner une seconde chance, même si le survivant ne croyait pas qu'il le valait.

Mais Lucius ne se montrait pas. À sa place, une forme tout aussi blonde, mais beaucoup plus jeune avançait, Harry savait que la situation n'avait rien de bon.

- Va-t-en Drago, parvint à dire Harry en y mettant ses dernières forces. S'il-te-plait, pars, Lucius n'est pas ici.

Mais Drago n'avait aucune intention de partir. Le corps devant lui, ce corps meurtri, lésé par celui qui lui avait donné la vie. Le jeune Serpentard ne voyait plus clair, aveuglé par une rage profondément enracinée, une rage, incontrôlable, une rage qu'il ne pourrait jamais expliquer.

Blesser ne pourrait jamais s'expliquer. Drago en avait plus qu'assez de regarder la situation dégénérer. Sauver quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas être sauvé était certainement éthiquement incorrect, mais parfois il fallait renoncer à l'éthique.

Drago tenta de refouler ses larmes, sa colère, son angoisse, sa détresse; le corps devant lui en était difficilement un, le corps devant lui n'avait plus rien de la fougue qu'il lui avait connu. Lucius était parvenu à détruire le survivant, à en faire une carpette de salon, à en faire un bibelot.

Drago souleva Harry, ce dernier hurlant mentalement de le laisser à même le sol, de quitter, de ne pas intervenir. Mais pourtant, il se sentant être tiré du sol, il se sentait être dans des bras si chaud, près d'un corps….d'un autre corps. C'était mal, la situation était mauvaise, elle ne devrait pas se produire, Lucius se vexerait, il avait fréquenté d'autre bras. Harry voulait qu'on le lâche, qu'on le laisse pour mort. Drago devait partir, autrement Lucius aurait toutes les raisons du monde d'être en colère, il en avait déjà plusieurs.

- Draco, marmonna Harry en sentant un filet de sang joué les traîtres, dépose-moi sur le sol…laisse-moi seul, je t'en prie, tout ira beaucoup mieux ainsi.

- J'ai fermé les yeux Harry, je les ai fermé douloureusement pendant des années, laissant ma mère me convaincre que tout irait mieux, qu'elle avait encore fauté, que demain elle serait meilleure. Mais elle n'était jamais suffisamment bonne, il avait toujours de quoi à lui reprocher. Je l'ai regardé mourir, Harry, tu comprends? MOURIR! Sans jamais pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit…je ne vais pas te laisser mourir, termina-t-il faiblement. Tu vaux beaucoup plus que toutes les sornettes qu'il te fait avaler, tu es une personne si exceptionnelle…mais si seulement tu le savais.

- Tout ceci est bien touchant, fit la voix ennuyée de Lucius, mais Drago, ne t'avais-je pas demandé de demeurer hors du manoir en mon absence?

Harry comprit alors que la situation ne pourrait pas être pire. Lucius était revenu, revenu pour être témoin d'une scène qu'il qualifierait de mauvais goût, revenu pour une raison qui lui échappait, mais cette raison n'avait plus d'importance, il était à la maison, il lui en voulait certes, Harry souffrirait c'était indéniable, mais son Lucius, son seul amour, son éternelle passion était de retour. Les saisons pouvaient bien s'éterniser ou bien cesser d'exister, pour Harry tout cela ne faisait plus d'importance; il avait son amour, son souffle de vie.

- Père, je venais vous rendre visite, j'ignorais qu'Harry était seul. Il m'a intimé de partir, m'a certainement supplié de le faire, mais je n'avais pas le cœur assez solide…ou faible, pour le laisser se perdre sur le sol, pour le laisser se vider lentement de cette vie qui ne semble plus lui appartenir.

- Je suis ici maintenant, que me voulais-tu?

- Je voulais t'emprunter deux de tes elfes de maison. J'organise une fête en fin de semaine et mon elfe aurait besoin d'aide supplémentaire.

- Tu aurais pu m'adresser tout ceci par hibou. Dois-je conclure que tu essais d'avoir accès à MON conjoint?

- Lucius, tenta un Harry qui n'appréciait certainement pas la tournure des évènements…

- Tais-toi, tu en as suffisamment fait pour ce soir.

- Mais il n'a rien fait, père, je vous assure.

Lucius prit Drago par le bras, l'incitant fermement à sortir de la pièce, à quitter le manoir et éventuellement à quitter sa vie. Le choix n'y était pas. Avec Lucius la notion de choix était rarement une option envisageable.

Drago sortit à regret, la peur à l'âme, l'horreur collée à la peau. La situation se répétait, il le savait.

Et pour la première fois de sa vie, le jeune sang pur, l'héritier Malefoy se surprit à pleurer, à pleurer comme une fille, à pleurer pour une vie qui n'était même pas sienne, à pleurer en sachant que ces larmes n'étaient pas de celles qui s'arrêtaient d'elles-mêmes, ou sur une épaule aussi familière soit-elle. Ces larmes persisteraient jusqu'à l'épuisement. L'épuisement de son corps…ou celui d'Harry.

Le temps jouait contre lui, il le savait également. Il se hâta donc à transplaner, espérant trouver Severus, espérant pouvoir éviter que le passé sous ses yeux renaisse, espérant cette fois-ci être autre chose que l'ombre de son père, espérant posséder la force de sa mère.

Harry n'avait plus la force de hurler, n'avait plus la force de pleurer. Malgré le malheureux concours de circonstances il s'en voulait. S'il n'avait pas joué les faibles, il serait allé rejoindre sa chambre dès le départ de Lucius, Drago ne l'aurait pas retrouvé, ne l'aurait pas pris en pitié et Lucius n'aurait rien eu à lui reprocher.

La lueur de colère qui flottait dans les yeux de l'homme n'avait rien de comparable, Harry se surprit à penser que la mort serait son salut.

Un havre de paix l'enveloppa, si seulement tout pouvait revenir comme avant, avant ses erreurs, avant qu'il enrage son amant, avant qu'il n'affiche ses idioties. Les étoiles rejoignirent le firmament de son âme…si seulement.

Lorsque Drago arriva dans sa demeure, Severus sursauta certainement. Le désespoir n'avait pas terminé de le faire son esclave.

- Il v…v…va ..l…le…le tu…tuer, fit Drago la gorge serrée. Severus vous devez le sauver. Sauvez-le, je ne pourrai supporter une autre épitaphe forgée par mon père. Je ne pourrai…

Severus s'affaissa sur son divan, ses yeux rougis recommençant à couler.

- Je l'aime, Drago, je l'aime plus que je n'ai jamais aimé. J'ai tenté de le retenir, de lui éviter la douleur, mais Harry semble obnubilé, obnubilé par les mièvreries qui lui servent de livre de chevet depuis des mois.

Drago comprit que c'était sa chance de se racheter, sa chance d'enfin pouvoir se pardonner ses erreurs d'antan; il allait sauver Harry. Allait le sauver, sachant que Severus serait là pour l'aider par la suite, serait là pour l'aimer.

- Je vous le ramènerai, Severus, je vous le promets. Mon père ne fera pas une autre victime, je ne le laisserai pas faire, pour une fois dans ma vie, je vais semer le bien, je vais m'ériger contre l'ignominie de mon père. Je vais cesser de suivre ses traces, je vais devenir un homme, un vrai, maintenant que j'ai compris que la force d'une homme ne réside pas dans le nombre d'individus qu'il asservi, mais bien dans le nombre d'occasion où il aura son cœur.

- Je viens avec toi, fit Severus.

- Non, c'est entre mon père et moi. Je dois l'affronter seul. Prépare l'arrivée de Harry pendant ce temps.

Drago sortit rapidement, avant que Severus ne s'interpose. Il retourna au manoir, sachant que dans sa force résidaient aussi celle de sa mère, sachant qu'il ne serait jamais seul tant qu'il voudrait faire le bien. Il entra chez son père brisant les barrières magiques avec une facilité qui le déconcertait. Il se sentait vibrer, tout n'était qu'une question de minutes, c'était une autre de ses certitudes.

- TOI, ragea Lucius? Encore? Ne comprends-tu pas un ordre quand tu en reçois un?

- Tu as fini de faire le mal Lucius, je ne te laisserai plus jamais faire!

- Et tu comptes faire quoi exactement Drago?

Drago leva sa baguette vers son père, tremblant légèrement. Ses lèvres voulaient prononcer le sort fatal, pourtant le silence régnait, le silence demeurait la seule barrière entre père et fils. Lucius finit par rire devant ce qu'il considérait être de la lâcheté. Il se retourna vers Harry, un Harry ensanglanté, un Harry qui ne semblait même plus être en état de ne serait-ce qu'espérer.

Il vint pour le frapper à nouveau lorsque Drago reprit possession de ses sens. Il releva sa baguette et l'hésitation ne le fit plus prisonnier.

- AVADA KEDAVRA, hurla-t-il.

Les séquelles de ces deux mots allaient le hanter pour l'éternité, mais l'éternité c'était bien peu payer si une vie pouvait être sauvée.

Harry fut conscient de l'horreur. Il vit tomber son amour, son bourreau et son esprit sembla se diviser. On venait de le priver d'air, le priver de la seule personne qui avait le pouvoir de l'aimer. Il voulu qu'on le tue à son tour, sa vie n'en était plus une maintenant. Les gens ne comprenaient pas, ne voulaient pas comprendre. Il aimait Lucius, l'aimait avec toute la fougue de son âge. Et cet homme le lui rendait bien…Maintenant, on venait de le blesser, davantage qu'il n'avait jamais pu être blessé par son défunt conjoint.

S'il en avait eu la force il aurait hurlé sa détresse, mais tout ce qu'il pu faire, fut de verser une à une, des larmes amères qui allaient se mêler à son sang sur le sol. Tout ce qu'il pu faire, fut de regarder la jeune version de son amour, le regarder silencieusement, tristement, sans jamais parvenir à lui faire ressentir les centième de son désarroi. À jamais seul, se croyait-il être, à jamais privé de tout. Vivre à jamais, en sachant que l'éternité nous punirait d'avoir survécu.

Et ces des bras tremblants qui ramenèrent un Harry inconscient au manoir Snape, des bras tout aussi tremblant que le cœur auquel ils étaient accrochés.


	5. Chapitre 4: Éventuellement peutêtre

Chapitre 4

Vivre avec le vide, vivre sans le vouloir, vivre avec rien qui puisse nous tenir la main. Harry fixait le plafond de la chambre d'invité. Un plafond que depuis une semaine il n'avait jamais cessé de fixer. Il le regardait, semblait insensible, semblait inconscient, semblait appartenir à un autre monde.

On l'avait vidé de sa vie, on avait tué son mari, on l'avait en même temps assassiné, lui qui ne demandait qu'à être aimé. Les gens ne comprenaient pas, les gens ne voulaient pas comprendre que Lucius l'aimait vraiment, qu'il était le seul qui aurait jamais pu le faire.

Harry n'était pas dupe, il savait que son cœur était mauvais, il savait que sa vie était maudite, il savait que Lucius était le seul qui aurait pu oublier ses imperfections et l'aimer sans rançons. Lucius devait le corriger, Harry était tellement bête, Lucius avait été si bon de l'aimer, même après tant de scènes. C'était dur pour ce dernier, de toujours devoir jouer les éducateurs et Harry lui en avait été gré de ne jamais abandonner son labeur. Il avait voulu s'améliorer, mais peut-être tout espoir avait été assassiné.

Severus venait le voir souvent, lui apportant de plateaux de nourriture, des aliments qui le répugnaient. Il ne voulait voir personne, il ne voulait rien entendre, il ne voulait pas manger, tout ce qu'il désirait c'était de revoir le seul être qui avait été en mesure de l'aimer.

- Tu dois manger, Harry, avait dit Severus comme à chaque repas.

- Je suis désolé, fit Harry sans quitter le plafond des yeux.

Il voulait rejoindre son Lucius et peut-être ce dernier lui pardonnerait toutes ses erreurs lorsqu'il le verrait monter au ciel après avoir souffert tant d'heures.

- J'ai aimé une personne dans ma vie, Harry, fit Severus en sachant qu'il était fort probable que le concerné ne l'écoute guère. Une seule personne. Elle était imparfaite, comme je le suis, comme nous le sommes tous.

- Lucius était parfait.

- Je l'aimais en dépit de ses erreurs, fit Severus en faisant fi du commentaire, et c'est ses erreurs qui faisaient que je l'aimais encore davantage. Je l'attendais le soir, lorsqu'elle était retardée et je lui préparais un souper pour qu'elle n'ait pas à s'en occuper. Et lorsqu'elle rentrait finalement, je lui faisais couler un bain chaud, car je savais qu'elle avait dû avoir une pénible journée.

- Cette personne aurait dû être punie pour t'avoir fait attendre.

- Punir quelqu'un c'est prétendre que cette personne est inférieure, mais lorsque l'amour existe, le vrai amour, personne n'est inférieur et il n'était pas de mon devoir de la réprimander. Je n'étais pas son père, j'étais son amant et tout ce que je désirais c'était de la voir heureuse.

Harry commençait à s'agiter, il n'aimait pas cette discussion.

- Et parfois nous avions des arguments, elle ne partageait pas mes opinions et nous tentions d'en venir à un terrain d'entente afin de nous respecter mutuellement.

- Elle aurait dû cesser d'argumenter et avouer que tu avais raison.

- Je ne peux pas toujours avoir raison et ses opinions étaient importantes, les opinions des autres sont toujours importantes, elles nous permettent de nous ouvrir au monde.

Harry tourna le dos à Severus, incapable de pleurer devant lui.

- Je la regardais dormir, trouvant que c'était la plus belle chose qui était arrivé dans ma vie et je la regardais partir vers un autre homme, acceptant que son bonheur puisse appartenir à un autre. Je ne la retenais pas, je voulais que son bonheur et je savais cette personne si formidable que je me disais qu'il y avait certainement quelqu'un de meilleur que moi pour s'en occuper.

Le silence pesa encore quelque peu, porté par des sanglots légèrement teintés.

- Cette personne c'était Narcissa. Je l'ai laissé partir, vers quelqu'un qui l'a charmée, je l'ai laissé courir vers une mort assurée. Je l'ai regardé pendant toutes ces années, je me suis déchiré car je savais qu'on lui avait inventé un amour charmé. On l'avait manipulé et finalement on l'avait tué. J'ai regardé cette femme mourir et je m'en suis toujours voulu et j'ai juré ce jour là que je ne ferais pas la même erreur deux fois. J'ai failli la refaire, mais Drago m'a aidé, il m'a réveillé juste à temps et te voilà chez moi aujourd'hui et te voilà heureusement en vie.

Harry ne se retourna pas, se recroquevillant sur lui-même, se recroquevillant sous la douleur des paroles.

- Et avec le temps j'ai réalisé une chose, j'aimais Narcissa comme une sœur, je n'avais pas connu le grand amour avant de rencontrer ton cœur. Je sais que c'est trop tôt, je sais que tu n'es pas dans un état pour entendre cela, mais je voulais que tu saches, avant de choisir entre la vie et la mort qu'il existe d'autre chose que l'horreur pour s'accrocher à l'amour. J'ai connu l'amour et je n'ai jamais été blessé. Tu es une personne formidable, tout ceci n'aurait pas dû t'arriver.

- On ne parle pas de l'amour ici Severus, on parle de moi, de ma manie de toujours tout mal faire. Lucius a été bon pour moi, peu importe ce que tu crois, il a tenté de me rendre meilleur, mais j'étais trop entêté.

- Accepterais-tu que Ron fasse vivre cela à Hermione ? Que Seamus s'en prenne de la sorte à Ginny ? Que Drago bouscule son épouse dans les escaliers de son manoir ? Que Neville défigure son amour pour un repas trop cuit ?

- Les autres sont les autres. Ils ne méritent pas cela. Je ne suis pas les autres, moi je le méritais.

- Il y a un principe très clair dans la vie, Harry, ce qui s'applique pour toi s'applique pour les autres. Si tu crois sincèrement que Lucius avait raison, alors ceci signifie que tous ceux qui ont des conjoints qui ne font pas tout parfaitement devraient s'en prendre à eux de la même manière que Lucius l'a fait avec moi.

- Je veux dormir, fit Harry la gorge serrée.

- D'accord, répondit Severus un peu épuisé. Je ne suis pas Lucius, Harry. Je ne te forcerai pas à faire quelque chose que tu ne désires pas. Je vais te laisser le choix. Celui de vivre ou de mourir.

Severus sortit de la chambre, laissant le plateau de nourriture sur la table de chevet, sachant que le choix appartenait à Harry. Il aurait pu lui faire boire une potion de force, il aurait pu lui insérer un tube naso-gastrique, il aurait pu le tenir en vie contre son gré, mais il savait que pour que Harry cesse de vénérer le monstre qu'avait été Lucius il devait comprendre qu'il avait le choix. Qu'il était une personne à part entière.

Harry seul dans sa chambre ne cessait de regarder les murs, les murs qui l'emprisonnaient, mais il ne pouvait les considérer comme une geôle, les murs ne le rendaient pas vulnérable, inférieurs. Il n'était pas détenu, il ne se sentait pas comme au manoir. Penser au manoir le rendait inconfortable. Il ne se comprenait plus. Il voulait y retourner, reprendre la vie d'avant même si les souffrances étaient impliquées, il voulait prétendre que rien n'était survenu, comme il avait toujours fait, mais au lieu de cela il demeurait couché, le regard perdu, il demeurait là et il se sentait horriblement coupable.

Le plateau de nourriture était toujours à ses côtés. Jamais Lucius ne lui aurait donné le choix, Severus patientait depuis ce qui semblait des lunes, il patientait, ne le forçait pas à manger, lui rendait son statut d'humain avec toute la liberté qui venait avec. Mais que faire de cette liberté, celle qui le menaçait davantage que toute autre chose ? Harry prit lentement la fourchette entre ses doigts, ne sachant pas s'il agissait convenablement. Il fallait peut-être tout réapprendre, depuis son premier soupir jusqu'à ses derniers espoirs déchus. Il fallait éventuellement faire confiance.

De jours, des semaines, des mois même seraient nécessaires pour ne serait-ce qu'il accepte que respirer sans l'accord de Lucius était acceptable.

Mais en prenant lui-même cette bouchée, en portant tout seul cette fourchette à sa bouche, il venait de signer un contrat ; il se battrait pour sa vie, il ferait tout ce qui était nécessaire pour éventuellement sourire.

Et éventuellement peut-être son cœur serait-il prêt à aimer à nouveau.

Éventuellement…peut-être…


End file.
